Balikan
by bangdaengx
Summary: KRISTAO!


" _Kita putus."_

 _Dua kata. Sembilan huruf._

 _Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Zitao menegang dan menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya._

" _A-apa yang gege bicarakan?"_

" _Putus. Kira akhiri semua ini. Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. Kau terlalu kekanakan menurutku."_

" _Tapi gege pernah mengatakan bahwa gege menerima semua yang ada pada diriku.. "_

 _Zitao memegang pundak kekasihnya namun segera ditepis oleh sang kekasih._

" _Itu dulu. Mulai detik ini kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, kekasih Zitao pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Zitao yang sedang menatap sendu punggung bidang itu._

" _Kau membohongiku, Yifan-gege.."_

.

.

.

.

"Hey brother! Kau melamun lagi?"

"Cih. Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku. Kemana kekasih pendekmu itu, Park?"

Si Park hanya mendengus kesal.

"Namanya Joonmyeon, Wu. Biarpun pendek tapi dia lucu kan?"

Kini giliran si Wu yang mendengus.

"Tidak. Pacar pendekmu itu membosankan. Terlalu genius. Ckckck. "

"Tentu saja kau berkata demikian karena Junma-ku itu hanya menunjukkan sifat manjanya hanya kepadaku, Wu. Dan yang terpenting, aku punya pacar. Dan kau? Hahaha, kau bahkan gagal Move on dari si Panda Qingdao itu. Hahahaha"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bapak sementara Yifan hanya mendengus kesal dan melemparkan sumpit tepat pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Shut up, Park!"

"Hahaha no, Wu. I can't. Hahaha.. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha-Zitao?"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawa nya saat menatap Zitao masuk ke kantin dengan tangan yang di gandeng oleh pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun.

Yifan juga melihat itu. Melihat bagaimana tangan _barbie_ nya digenggam oleh orang lain. Dan Yifan sungguh tidak menyukai hal itu. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi wajah kedua _pasangan_ itu yang terlihat bahagia.

Cemburu, Mr. Wu?

.

"Zitao!"

.

Dan Yifan tersentak saat Chanyeol memanggil _barbie_ nya. Yifan menatap Chanyeol heran saat sahabatnya itu meminta Zitao agar bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, ia justru malah tersenyum lebar saat Zitao dan Sehun mendekat dan kemudian bergabung bersama mereka.

.

"Ada apa, Chan-ge?"

.

Oh tidak.

Jangan suara itu.

.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol bersama kalian saja. Uhm kalian terlihat serasi, ya?"

Oh sialan Park Chanyeol, kau membuat sahabatmu terbakar api cemburu. Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Saat ia menatap wajah Zitao, dan…

Sial!

Kenapa Zitao harus memerah?!

Jangan keluarkan rona merah mu saat kau bersama orang lain, Zitao!

Jangan..

Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi wajah malu mu itu..

Karena…

Kau telah membuat Wu Yifan kebakaran.

.

"B-benarkah? A-aku —"

"Terimakasih, Chan-hyung. Kami memang serasi. Banyak yang mengatakan demikian."

Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"Wah, kalian pacaran?"

' **Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol.'** –batin Yifan.

.

"Kami ini—"

"Ya begitulah. Terlihat sekali ya?"

"Sehun! Kau memotong ucapanku terus!"

.

Zitao mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Zitao dengan lembut.

Yifan yang melihat _moment_ itu langsung mendesis. Sehun melihat itu dari ekor matanya. Kemudian seringaian tipis muncul di wajah putihnya.

"Maaf ya, sayang"

.

 **Chup.**

.

Sehun mengecup kening Zitao cukup lama.

Yifan yang menatap itu langsung menggebrak meja.

"Bit*ch!"

Kemudian Yifan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Bodoh kau, Wu! Kenapa kau berucap kasar seperti itu dihadapan Zitao?!"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Padahal ia ingin mendekatkan Yifan dan Zitao kembali, namun usahanya gagal lagi –untuk ke sekian kalinya-.

Dan itu gara gara Yifan yang terlalu emosi.

"Kau tidak tahu, Park! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku lelah! Aku mengantuk, aku tidur! Bye, Wu!"

.

.

.

 **Pagi Hari..**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin bagi Huang Zitao untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Katanya sih, biar sehat. Tidak heran jika Huang bungsu itu tumbuh sehat.

"Oh. _Myeon-ge_!"

Zitao berjalan agak cepat untuk bisa berjalan beriringan dengan seniornya yang pintar ini.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menyapa Zitao.

"Pagi, Zitao. Sendirian saja?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Yup. Sehun tidak mau diajak berjalan kaki. Dia tidak suka berkeringat. Seperti perempuan saja."

Joonmyeon menahan tawanya saat Zitao berucap seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si Sehun yang terlihat sangat _jantan_ itu tidak suka berkeringat.

"Oh ya, omong omong, kau dan Sehun terlihat sangat dekat. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Zitao menggeleng kan kepalanya, ia mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak kok.. Sehun itu sepupuku, _ge_.. Ibu Sehun merupakan adik dari Ayahku.. Yah, kami memang terlihat sangat akrab. Dan kadang si kulit putih itu terlalu berlebihan menyentuhku.."

"Oh jadi kau dan Seh—"

"Jadi Sehun bukan pacarmu, begitu?"

.

Baik Zitao maupun Joonmyeon tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat siapa orang yang menyela ucapannya. Sementara Zitao hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat.

.

"Y-yifan _gege_.. Sejak kapan?"

Zitao tersenyum canggung saat menatap Yifan yang tiba tiba berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sejak kalian membicarakan Sehun."

Yifan tiba tiba memegang pundak Joonmyeon, sehingga membuat Joonmyeon refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku berjalan beriringan dengan Zitao. Kau temani saja pacarmu yang masih mengantuk ini."

Joonmyeon tercengang saat Yifan tiba tiba maju dan berjalan beriringan dengan Zitao. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan.

Wajah kusut. Pakaian tidak rapi. Rambut berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang setengah terpejam itu. Jalannya juga sempoyongan.

"Hey, Chan. Ayo, jangan mengantuk. Nanti kau bisa tersandung. "

Joonmyeon menepuk pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali, kemudian menggenggam tangan pemuda Park itu.

Entah keajaiban dari mana, hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon.

"Ung, kalau begini dari tadi kan enak. Ayo kita susul si Wu yang sok cool itu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Joonmyeon suka jika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya begitu erat seperti ini.

Rasanya hangat. Sangat hangat.

Joonmyeon suka apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan pada dirinya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku ya?"

"O-oh tidak kok. Tidak."

Joonmyeon refleks menundukkan kepala nya. Chanyeol itu tampan, sangat tampan. Tapi kadang pemuda itu bertingkah konyol dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir jika Chanyeol ini berkebutuhan khusus.

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting kan Joonmyeon tetap mencintai Park Chanyeol.

"Hooo! Pipi mu merah, Junma! Hahaha, kau berfikir yang tidak tidak ya? Ah sepertinya aku harus segera melamarmu, sayangku!"

Chanyeol mencolek-colek pipi Joonmyeon yang tembam itu. Jangan lupakan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berpikiran yang aneh aneh! Kau saja yang mesum. Aku tidak mau menikah di usia muda. Tidak. Tidak."

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendahului kekasih tingginya itu.

"Hey Hey, jangan ngambek! Uh manisnya.. Kau seperti bebek, Jun! Hahahaha.."

"Diam! Aku tidak suka bebek!"

"Oh manisnyaaaaaaa"

Chanyeol segera menarik Joonmyeon dan memeluknya erat. Tidak lupa ia berikan kecupan ringan di surai hitam Joonmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon semakin memerah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan selamanya aku akan selalu—"

"Kita, Junma. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Joonmyeon, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Joonmyeon.

"Aku.. A-ak—"

.

 **Chup!**

.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Joonmyeon sekilas.

"Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat."

.

.

.

Zitao melihatnya.

Zitao melihat semuanya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol _gege_ memeluk Joonmyeon _gege_.

Bagaimana Chanyeol _gege_ membuat rona merah di wajah Joonmyeon _gege_.

Dan Zitao merasa iri.

.

Yifan mengerti dan paham jika Zitao memperhatikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukan Joonmyeon.

"Ekhem. Zi, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya. Nanti kita bisa terlambat. "

"A-ah iya. Ayo, _gege_."

"Oh ya, aku.. Minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin.."

"Tidak masalah, _ge_. Aku mengerti.. Kau salah paham.."

"Terimakasih.."

Yifan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Zitao. Awalnya Zitao tersentak, namun tak lama kemudian Zitao ikut menautkan jemarinya.

' **aku masih mencintaimu, Zi..'**

…

..

.

"KITA TERLAMBAT! INI SEMUA GARA GARA KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Yifan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia tidak melihat bagaimana si caplang Park bermesraan dengan si pendek yang genius itu pasti ia tidak akan terlambat.

Ya, mereka berempat terlambat.

Zitao menghela nafas berkali kali, baru kali ini ia terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya, sebenarnya ia juga baru pertama kali terlambat.

"Kau heboh sekali, Wu. Kita kan juga sering terlambat."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol membuatnya kesal sendiri. Kalau yang terlambat hanya mereka berdua saja sih tidak masalah.

"Masalahnya, kau mengikutsertakan Zitao dan pacar pendekmu itu dalam kasus kali ini. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau mereka itu siswa yang tercatat rajin dan berprestasi di sekolah ini. Argh, sial kau Park!"

Zitao dan Joonmyeon refleks menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"T-tidak juga."

Zitao dan Joonmyeon mengatakan hal itu bersama sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

"Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, dan.. Oh kalian berdua juga terlambat?"

.

 **Glup..**

.

Mereka berempat menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Mrs. Jinah tengah berdiri dihadapan Mereka.

Guru bimbingan korseling yang sangat kejam kepada siswa siswa yang terlambat.

Jujur saja, selama ini Yifan dan Chanyeol memang sering terlambat namun mereka tidak ditangani oleh Mrs. Jinah.

"Kim Joonmyeon dan Huang Zitao.. Seingatku selama ini kalian tidak pernah terlambat.."

Mrs. Jinah berjalan memutari Joonmyeon dan Zitao.

"Apa yang membuat kalian terlambat?"

Mrs. Jinah berdiri tepat di hadapan Zitao.

' **uhh, tamatlah aku..'** –batin Zitao.

"Kami terlambat karen—"

"Stop. Tidak ada alasan! Lari memutari lapangan 10 kali, push up 50 kali, kemudian bersihkan gudang sekolah."

Empat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

' **A-apa apaan ini? Hukuman apa? Oh tidakkkk'** —batin Chanyeol.

Mrs. Jinah menaikkan satu alisnya saat Yifan dan yang lainnya masih berdiam diri.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat lakukan atau—"

"BAIK MRS. JINAH!"

Mereka berempat mulai melaksanakan hukuman dari Mrs. Jinah, yah walaupun dengan setengah hati.

.

.

Sehun yang tidak sengaja menatap ke luar jendela menahan tawanya saat melihat Zitao terlambat. Melihat bagaimana pemuda Huang itu menjalani hukuman dengan wajah kusut membuat Sehun merasa bahagia.

' **mati kau, Huang. Akan aku laporkan pada Papa Huang jika kau hari ini terlambat. Hahahaha.** '

.

.

.

"HUAAA LELAH SEKALI!"

Zitao merebahkan dirinya di lantai gudang. Tidak peduli jika lantai itu masih kotor atau tidak. Toh yang terpenting Zitao sudah menyapunya.

"Hey, jangan berbaring. Bajumu bisa kotor. "

Zitao menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya.

"Biarkan saja, _gege.._ Aku lelah, sungguh."

Joonmyeon mengusap keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Bulir Bulir keringat masih menempel di wajah manisnya.

"Kita semua lelah, Zitao. Ayo duduklah."

Zitao mengembungkan pipinya, namun akhirnya ia menurut pada Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Dimana _Chanyeol ge_ dan Yifan _ge_?"

"Entahlah, aku rasa mereka—ah itu mereka!"

Joonmyeon menunjuk Yifan dan Chanyeol yang datang membawa 4 botol air mineral dingin.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Joonmyeon, sementara Yifan duduk di sebelah Zitao.

"Minumlah"

Yifan menyerahkan sebotol air untuk Zitao.

"uhm, terimakasih.."

Zitao menerima air itu dengan senang hati kemudian menegukmya dengan sedikit rakus.

"Pelan pelan kalau minum.."

Yifan mengusap surai hitam yang sangat ia sukai —dari mereka sebelum pacaran sampai mereka putus bahkan Yifan masih menyukai surai hitam itu, tidak hanya surai hitam itu, Yifan juga sangat menyukai pemilik surai hitam itu.

Zitao menurunkan botol minumnya. Ia menoleh pada Yifan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku, _fan-ge_ "

.

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

.

"… _fan-ge?_ Kau.. Memanggilku.. Seperti itu?"

Yifan menatap Zitao tidak percaya. Zitao yang baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya memanggil Yifan demikian menjadi memerah.

Yah, asal kalian tahu..

Panggilan itu biasa digunakan Zitao kepada Yifan saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu..

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Yifan merona. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Joonmyeon sehingga membuat Joonmyeon berdiri, kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau masih cinta, akui saja. Daripada nanti Zitao direbut orang."

"Aku dengar, Lee Young Dae dari kelas 12-2 menaruh hati pada Zitao. Ya, saranku sih, kalau masih cinta ya akui saja."

Kali ini Joonmyeon menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol.

Yifan menatap Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

"Apa kau serius, Joonmyeon?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku dengar dari temanku, pulang sekolah nanti Young Dae akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Zi—"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia bersiul ringan.

"Ya terserah saja. Mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserahmu. Kami pergi dulu, ya.."

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao di dalam gudang.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon meninggalkan gudang, Yifan menatap Zitao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, Zi? Young Dae si atlet bulu tangkis itu menaruh hati padamu?"

Zitao mendongak, ia menatap Yifan.

"E-entahlah. A-aku memang dekat dengan Dae- _ge_ "

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan serius.

" _g-gege_ kenapa?"

Yifan tetap diam. Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Zitao. Matanya masih setia menatap ke dalam mata Zitao.

"Aku.."

Yifan merasa sangat gugup..

"Aku masih.."

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya –bingung.

Yifan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

' **jangan gugup, Wu. Ayolah.. Jangan gugup..'** –batin Yifan.

Yifan meghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Bisakah kita melanjutkan lagi hubungan kita, Zi?."

.

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

.

"Ptf.. Hahahahaha"

Zitao tertawa cukup keras, ia bahkan melepaskan genggaman Yifan.

"Ada yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Yifan menatap Zitao bingung. Sementara Zitao masih saja tertawa.

Cukup lama Yifan menunggu, namun Zitao tetap saja tertawa. Yifan merasa tidak di hargai oleh Zitao.

' **aku sudah susah payah mengucapkan itu. Dan ia hanya tertawa? Apa ia menertawakan diriku? Sialan'**

"Cukup! Tidak perlu menertawakan ku, Huang! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu! Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Kau tidak tau betapa sulitnya untuk mengucapkan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Dan sekarang aku menyatakan kembali perasaanku padamu. Dan ini balasanmu? Kau hanya menertawakan ku? Sialan kau! Kita memang dari awal sudah tid—"

.

 **SRET..**

 **CHUP..**

.

Zitao menarik dagu lancip Yifan, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yifan.

Cukup lama..

Dan itu sukses membuat Yifan terdiam dengan mata melebar..

Cukup sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa _barbie_ nya kali ini tengah mencium dirinya..

"Eunghh.."

Yifan bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kali ini.

Zitao melumat bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.

Yifan menyeringai tipis.

Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat langka ini..

Kalau Zitao sudah memberikan lampu hijau, berarti boleh kan dia untuk melanjutkan perjalanan?

Yifan menekan tengkuk Zitao.

Ciuman dan lumatan itu berubah menjadi lebih menuntut saat Yifan mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Zitao.

Bibir keduanya masih menempel dan saling beradu satu sama lain.

Saling menghisap.

Saling bertukar lidah.

Tangan Yifan mulai membuka dua kancing atas seragam Zitao. Sementara tangan Zitao menyusup dan meremas helai pirang Yifan.

"Ngh, Uhmm"

Zitao melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Yifan saat tangan nakal Yifan memelintir _nipple_ nya dari luar seragamnya.

Yifan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Matanya menatap Zitao yang merona dengan mata terpejam.

Yifan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap pipi tembam itu.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku kembali, Zi?"

Zitao membuka matanya, ia menatap Yifan.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya, _fan-ge?_ "

Zitao meraih jemari tangan Yifan, kemudian mengemut jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Yifan secara bersamaan.

Lagi lagi tingkah Zitao membuat Yifan tercengang.

"Eunghh.. Umh.. Shhh.."

Oh.

Shit.

Yifan merasakan ada yang tegang di bawah sana.

"Z-zi.. S-sudah.. Jangan lakukan itu.."

Yifan akan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut Zitao, namun Zitao menyedot jari Yifan kembali.

Oh sial. Zitao membuatnya gila.

Yifan iseng iseng mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam mulut Zitao.

Melihat bagaimana Zitao menghisap jarinya.. Bagaimana mata Zitao terpejam menikmati jarinya.. Membuat Yifan berpikiran kotor..

Bagaimana..

Bagaimana jika jarinya digantikan oleh sesuatu yang sedikit lebih besar?

Bagaimana jika penisnya yang di hisap seperti ini oleh Zitao?

Oh..

Yeah..

Yifan semakin Gila..

"Kau semakin nakal ya, Zi? Siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?"

Zitao hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yifan.

Tangan Yifan yang menganggur digunakan untuk membuka seluruh kancing seragam Zitao.

"Bolehkah, Zi?"

Tidak peduli dimana mereka saat ini. Yang jelas, mereka berdua sama sama sedang terbakar gejolak asmara.

"Uhm"

Anggukan Zitao merupakan awalan dari aktivitas mereka yang akan memakan waktu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya Panda gembul itu, huh? Ini sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah. Tapi kenapa ia tidak muncul muncul"

Sehun melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

 _Pukul 4 lebih 15 menit_

"Ini bahkan sudah telat 1 jam.."

Sekolah juga terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang ikut kegiatan _ekstrakulikuler_ tambahan.

' **apa Zitao sudah pulang?'**

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang.

' **pulang atau tidak ya'**

Sehun sudah memastikan ke kelas Zitao, dan Zitao tidak ada di kelas.

' **baiklah, aku pulang saja'**

.

.

.

.

 _Pukul 6 lebih 15 menit._

Yifan memakai kembali seragamnya yang sempat berserakan di lantai. Rambut pirang nya sedikit berantakan.

"Zi, kau oke?"

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Zitao yang sudah berseragam lengkap.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Yifan mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum kikuk.

"M-maaf.. Aku terlalu bersemangat, Zi.. "

Zitao kembali merona. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah, bisa dibilang ini juga karena ulahnya.

"A-ayo pulang, _gege_."

Zitao berusaha berdiri, namun terjatuh kembali.

"A-aw.."

Yifan berjongkok di depan Zitao.

"Naiklah. 6 jam melakukan hubungan badan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."

Zitao menurut.

Yifan mulai berdiri dan membawa Zitao keluar gudang.

"Wah, sudah sore ya?"

Yifan menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Zitao menggigit telinga Yifan.

"Ini sudah malam, Wu sayang.."

Yifan menyengir mendengar bisikan Zitao.

"Oh ya, omong omong. Tadi itu.. _Sexy._. Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi penggoda huh?"

"Aku hanya menjadi penggoda saat bersamamu, _fan-ge_ "

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya. Jadi, apa kita pacaran?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka terlalu asik mengobrol. Sehingga mereka lupa jika tas mereka tertinggal di dalam gudang sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman keluarga Huang_

.

Zitao baru saja membersihkan diri setelah selesai mendapat omelan dari Ayahnya. Dan ini semua gara gara Sehun.

Huft.

Oh ya, omong omong tadi ia pulang bersama Yifan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia digendong oleh Yifan.

Romantis?

Entahlah.

Zitao mengecek ponselnya. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Fan-ge**_

 _ **Malam, sayang.**_

.

 _ **To : Fan-ge**_

 _ **Malam, gege.**_

.

 _ **From : Fan-ge**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Masih sakit?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Fan-ge**_

 _ **Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku malu /.\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : Fan-ge**_

 _ **Hahaha,baiklah. Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau sedang apa?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Fan-ge**_

 _ **Sedang tiduran. Aku kesal. Papa memarahiku gara gara aku terlambat berangkat sekolah dan terlambat pulang ke rumah. Ini semua karena ulah si Sehun. Uh dasar si Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Yifan tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya.

.

 _ **To : Zitao Wu.**_

 _ **Hahaha benarkah? Biar besok gege yang memberi pelajaran pada Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : Zitao Wu**_

 _ **Boleh, boleh. Tapi jangan sampai melukai nya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Zitao Wu.**_

 _ **Tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Oh iya, omong omong.. Kau tadi sangat menggoda, siapa yang mengajarimu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : Zitao Wu**_

 _ **Uhh, aku di ajari Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan membuatkan matanya.

Zitao menjadi liar karena ajaran Sehun? Berarti.. Apa Zitao juga diajari berhubungan badan oleh Sehun juga?

Oh tidak.. Jangan.. Yifan harap itu tidak benar..

.

"SIALAN KAU OH SEHUNNNNN! "

.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
